Fantasía o Realidad
by Kaoru Himura Elric
Summary: uhm... q pongo aquí... ah sí... bueno, esto es un AU, de varias parejas, y contiene lemon... espero que les guste el fic, y me dejen sus reviews vale?... capítulo 2 arriba
1. Capítulo 1

Rurouni Kenshin no es y jamás será mío, yo sólo hago esto con el fin de entretener y espero que se cumpla mi objetivo...  
Esto es un universo alterno, por lo que las situaciones, personalidades, nombres, etcétera, no calzan con el manga o el animé.  
Antes de comenzar, algunas indicaciones:  
  
-...- diálogos  
-_cursiva_- diálogos desde el otro lado del teléfono  
'...' pensamientos  
---------- cambios de días o situaciones  
_ cursiva _ es la indicación de qué hora es, y el lugar en el que se desarrollará esa parte de la historia  
(...) mis interrupciones  
  
**-Fantasía o Realidad?-**  
  
_Realmente no sé como fue que empezó todo.  
Ni cómo irá a terminar.  
Lo único que sé es que no pude evitarlo.  
Que no quise evitarlo  
  
_  
  
**-Capítulo 1-**

_ 8:30 am. del jueves  
_  
Un apuesto joven pelirrojo de unos 26 años entró con paso apresurado a un gran y lujoso edificio con una gran pileta en la entrada y muchos árboles sakura alrededor.  
  
-ohayô, Himura-san- al llegar frente a una gran puerta de roble lo saludó una mujer ya entrada en años, de cabello castaño corto, ojos negros y mirada agradable.  
  
-ohayô gozaimasu... eh, Mikoto-dono, puede llamar a Sanosuke y decirle que venga a mi oficina onegai?- dijo el joven pelirrojo algo nervioso.  
  
-en un momento- la mujer marcó un número en el teléfono que estaba a su lado mientras Kenshin entraba a su oficina y cerraba la puerta con algo menos de cuidado que otras veces.  
  
-maldita... maldita la hora en que decidí casarme contigo, perra...- murmuró con los dientes fuertemente apretados mientras sacaba una botella de whisky de un armario y miraba un marco bañado en oro con una foto de su prometida. El joven se sentó frente a su escritorio mientras servía un poco de licor en un pequeño vaso. Luego de mirarlo durante un rato, como analizándolo y luego de dejarlo a un lado hundió su rostro entre sus brazos maldiciendo una y otra vez. Luego de más o menos media hora unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron levantar la cabeza. Se levantó del lugar y se quedó como si nada pasara. -adelante...- dijo con frialdad.  
  
-ohayô Kenshin... cómo estás?... para qué me llamabas?- un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos café se acercó a él.  
  
-ohayô Sano... bien gracias... te llamé porque necesito que busques el mejor fotógrafo de la cuidad...-  
  
-para tu boda no?...- preguntó Sanosuke serio.  
  
-sí... lo necesito aquí a primera hora mañana para ver los detalles... quiero que lo busques tú, nadie más... es muy importante y lo sabes...- dijo el joven con una mirada dorada.  
  
-quieres a un hombre o a una mujer?- preguntó el hombre con una mirada de burla.  
  
-el mejor fotógrafo... me da igual quién o qué sea- dijo el pelirrojo cortante.  
  
-está bien... nos vemos... te lo envío mañana sin falta- dijo Sanosuke dando por terminada la conversación y saliendo con paso firme de la gran oficina.  
  
Kenshin tomó nuevamente el vasito y bebió su contenido de una vez, apretando los ojos y dejando caer, sin querer, una lágrima.  
  
----------

_ 8:00 am. del viernes, Oficina de Himura... _  
  
-ohayô, Himura-san- lo saludó como siempre la señora Mikoto. -Himura-san... alguien le espera en su oficina...- Kenshin paró en seco pero luego de unos segundos continuó su camino. Entró a su oficina y notó que alguien estaba sentado en su sillón, mirando hacia la ventana. El pelirrojo no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer.  
  
-ohayô... tú eres el fotógrafo que contrató Sagara Sanosuke?- La persona que estaba sentada de espaldas a él hizo girar el sillón para mirar a quién prestaría sus servicios. Kenshin se sorprendió con lo que veía. Una mujer hermosa, de ojos zafiro y cabello negro azulado, vestida provocadoramente y con una extraña cámara en las manos. Ella lo miraba sonriente y lo incomodaba como nadie.  
  
-ohayô, Himura-san... hai, Sagara-san me contrató... mi nombre es Kamiya Kaoru... es un placer conocerlo- ella se levantó y caminó hacia él sensualmente, haciendo que su temperatura subiera considerablemente.  
  
-el placer es mío- dijo él sensualmente, aunque trataba de no hacerle caso a su cuerpo. Estrechó la mano de ella y se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupara la pelinegra. Kaoru se sentó frente a él cuando el pelirrojo le indicó que lo hiciera.  
  
-bueno, Himura-san... qué desea que haga, que día y cuánto me va a pagar- dijo ella con una bella sonrisa. Kenshin se incomodó, pero no lo demostró.  
  
-quiero que fotografíes mi matrimonio... será en una semana y tendrás un buen pago, por eso no te preocupes- dijo Kenshin cambiando su expresión por una de tristeza mal disimulada. Kaoru lo miró preocupada.  
  
-no parece muy contento por tal evento... si desea conversar, puedo escucharlo- dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente. Él la miró extrañado.  
  
-no te preocupes... estoy bien... bueno, si desea mañana o pasado arreglaremos el asunto... hasta pronto- En eso entró a la oficina una mujer de esbelta figura, suaves y bellas facciones, cabellos negros y ojos rubí (la odio, demo tengo que admitirlo ù.úU).  
  
-ohayô, koishii...- la mujer pasó frente a Kaoru sin mirarla y besó a Kenshin apasionadamente en la boca.  
  
-ohayô, Tomoe... bueno, Kamiya-san, le veré pronto para ultimar los detalles...- Kaoru asintió y dejó una tarjetita en el escritorio de Kenshin.  
  
-cualquier cosa, llámeme...- dijo ella sonriendo ante la fulminante mirada de la prometida de Kenshin. -matta ne-  
  
----------  
  
_ 03:37 a.m. del sábado, Casa de Kaoru  
  
_El teléfono sonó despertándola. Kaoru abrió los ojos maldiciendo levemente, y contestó a regañadientes.  
  
-moshi moshi?... hai... hai, Himura-san...- dijo ella, despertando al instante al notar quién era.  
  
-_sumimasen... puedes venir ahora a mi casa?... necesito hablar con alguien y qué mejor que..._- él se oía triste y como si estuviera borracho.  
  
-qué mejor que contarle los problemas a un desconocido ne?- dijo ella divertida.  
  
-_exacto... puedes? onegai... toma nota de mi dirección..._ - murmuró él entre triste y sensual.  
  
-está bien...- Kaoru anotó la dirección del pelirrojo. -bueno... llego en menos de media hora... tu casa me queda cerca... nos vemos- Kaoru colgó el teléfono, se duchó y se vistió rápidamente. Salió de su casa tranquila y se dirigió cerro arriba, al barrio alto de la cuidad, que estaba atestado de casas enormes y lujosas.  
  
----------  
  
Kenshin se levantó del sofá en el que descansaba junto a un vaso de licor cuando escuchó el timbre.  
  
-konnichiwa...- dijo él sonriéndole sensualmente a la chica mientras sostenía a su perro siberiano. Kaoru le sonrió tranquila y no le dio importancia a las miradas que le dirigía Kenshin, acarició al perrito y pasó dejando su cartera.  
  
-konnichiwa, Himura-san... que lindo perro... cómo se llama?- la chica entró y se sentó en el sofá.  
  
-su nombre es Kai...- murmuró el joven ofreciéndole un trago mientras trataba de sacar al perro de la casa.  
  
-no gracias, no bebo... eeeh... bueno... por qué está tan... triste? alégrese! pronto será su matrimonio!- dijo ella tratando de subirle el ánimo, aunque ella misma no estaba muy animosa, pues tenía mucho sueño y estaba cansada. Kenshin se sentó en un sitial frente a ella.  
  
-ese es precisamente el problema... esa mujer que vio usted en mi oficina, mi prometida... es una perra- dijo Kenshin sin reparar en las palabras que usaba. Kaoru lo escuchaba sin hacer comentarios. -la muy puta jamás dejó que la tocara sabes?... jamás accedió a que hiciéramos el amor... y hace unos días me enteré de que...- el pelirrojo tomó un trago de su vaso. -de que esa perra se acuesta con uno de mis colaboradores...- Kenshin bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Kaoru se levantó y se sentó a su lado, lo abrazó y trató de consolarlo. -yo la amaba sabes... la amaba más que a mi vida...- la pelinegra lo abrazó más fuerte. Kenshin la miró interrogante pero luego se dejó abrazar y siguió llorando. Kaoru comenzó a acariciar su cabello, mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo. El pelirrojo volteó su rostro y rozó los labios de ella con los suyos. Kaoru no se negó a esta acción. Kenshin se levantó ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, continuando con el beso que se volvía más apasionado a cada segundo. La pelinegra lamió las lágrimas del joven mientras él comenzaba a quitarle la ropa lentamente.  
  
-Himura-san... esto no...- murmuraba Kaoru tratando de detenerlo en vano, pues ella aunque lo negara, quería que él siguiera. Kenshin le quitó la delgada blusa que traía mientras ella le sacaba los pantalones sin mucha dificultad y notaba el grado de excitación de él.  
  
-Kamiya-san... esto sí...- murmuró Kenshin mordisqueando el labio inferior de ella, mientras le acariciaba los senos por sobre la ropa interior. Luego el pelirrojo se despojó de la polera mientras Kaoru se quitaba la molesta faldita que traía. Siguieron besándose por largo rato hasta que Kenshin guió a la chica de ojos zafiro a su cuarto. La habitación del pelirrojo, que estaba en el segundo piso de la enorme casa, era muy espaciosa y tenía una cama matrimonial al centro, las paredes eran de un suave color crema con pinturas de paisajes en ellas y una puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón desde el que se veía toda la cuidad.  
  
-Himura-san... esta vista es hermosa...- murmuró la chica semidesnuda, asomándose al balcón y admirando las luces de la cuidad y luego las del cielo. Kenshin la abrazó por detrás, sintiendo la suave y fría brisa de invierno.  
  
-así es... y onegai, llámame Kenshin...- dijo él besando y lamiendo el delicado cuello de Kaoru. Ella asintió, temblando al sentir los escalofríos que le producía el pelirrojo.  
  
-está bien... Kenshin...- murmuró, dejando que se le escapara un gemido al pronunciar el nombre de él, cuando sintió los dedos de él presionando suavemente sus erectos pezones sobre su delgado sostén de encaje. Kenshin estaba muy complacido por la forma que ella lo había llamado y esperaba que eso se repitiera.  
  
-así me gusta...- murmuró el pelirrojo al oído de Kaoru, para luego morder y lamer el lóbulo. Kaoru gemía levemente cuando Kenshin rozaba la sensible zona que rodea sus pezones al tratar de bajar el sostén, sin desabrocharlo. Y él no dejaría de hacerla gemir. Al menos no por esa noche.  
  
El pelirrojo tomó a Kaoru en brazos, que se veía indefensa y cansada. 'y yo me aseguraré de cansarte más...' pensó él, depositándola con suavidad sobre la cama, de manera que quedara de espaldas, y colocándose sobre ella, para seguir besándola. Kaoru le quitó la ropa interior al joven pelirrojo mientras él bajaba suavemente las bragas de algodón que ella traía al tiempo que lamía sus hombros y cuello.  
  
-Kenshin... no debemos... te vas a casar y...- Kaoru trataba de detenerlo, aunque él notaba que su cuerpo pedía lo contrario.  
  
-no, Kaoru... no debemos... pero podemos...- dijo él callándola con un beso, mientras sus manos, que antes acariciaban sus piernas, se aventuraban a tocar la parte más íntima de la chica.  
  
-Ken... shin...- Kaoru gimió fuertemente al sentirlo. Kenshin movió sus dedos acariciando la humedad de la entrepierna de la joven mientras se debatía entre besar sus senos o su boca. Optó por la primera. Kaoru en tanto acariciaba la espalda del joven pelirrojo y luego enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de éste.  
  
-Kaoru... estás lista...?- preguntó él cuando creyó que la humedad de la chica era suficiente para tener una entrada fácil y placentera.  
  
-onegai... Kenshin...- pedía ella.  
  
-tus deseos son mis órdenes...- Kenshin separó las piernas de Kaoru con suavidad mientras acomodaba su erguido miembro para penetrarla.  
  
El pelirrojo comenzó lentamente, entrando apenas en ella. Mientras la joven pelinegra le pedía que no tardara, él quería jugar un rato.  
  
-onegai Kenshin... no me hagas esperar más...- el joven hombre no se hizo de rogar y la penetró despacio y tranquilo, para ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.  
  
-te gusta así, mi bella Kaoru?- preguntó el pelirrojo comenzando a moverse en círculos, mientras besaba el rostro de la chica. Kaoru se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Kenshin cuando sintió que llegaba el primer orgasmo de la noche.  
  
La chica tembló levemente y se relajó bajo Kenshin, pero él no la dejó tranquila, y siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, al tiempo que besaba su boca. Kaoru se aferró nuevamente a la espalda del joven, mientras él seguía con sus embestidas, cada vez más rápidas y profundas.  
  
-Kenshin... dame... onegai...- Kaoru estaba muy cansada y comenzaba a dolerle por las fuertes entradas del pelirrojo.  
  
-podemos hacerlo en otra posición... y onegai no me pidas que me detenga...- murmuró él saliendo de Kaoru y recostándose a su lado para dejarla descansar unos minutos.  
  
-Kenshin...- Kaoru estaba exhausta por el trabajo del día, tenía sueño y no tenía ganas de seguir haciendo el amor, ni menos con un desconocido, pero él era tan guapo, tierno y bueno en la cama, que no pudo resistirse y aceptó. El pelirrojo la ayudó a colocarse de pie y la acorraló de espaldas contra una de las paredes.  
  
-Kaoru... eres preciosa... no sé por qué demonios... me comprometí con alguien como Tomoe... si te hubiera conocido antes... te habría hecho mi mujer sin siquiera pedir tu aprobación...- murmuró él acariciando los glúteos de ella y lamiéndole los pezones.  
  
-Kenshin... eso... estás... haciendo...- gemía la chica. Kenshin tomó una de las piernas de la joven y sosteniendo el glúteo del otro lado, la subió a la altura de su cadera, penetrándola con esa acción. Kaoru gemía, abrazándolo y pidiéndole que no se detuviera por nada del mundo.  
  
-Kaoru... ooh Kaoru... te gusta así, amor?- 'y desde cuando llamo a una mujer con la que me acuesto "amor"?' se preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado, pero luego se concentró en darle placer.  
  
-hai Kenshin... así... sigue así... onegai.. no te detengas...- gritaba ella, gimiendo y tratando de coger un poco de aire para sus pulmones. Kenshin movía sus caderas adelante y atrás, mientras sostenía a la pelinegra y cerraba los ojos sintiendo su orgasmo muy cerca.  
  
-Kaoru... Kaoru cambiemos de posición...- Kenshin quería probar otras poses con ella mientras durara su erección. La chica asintió jadeando mientras él la llevaba hasta la cama, aún dentro de ella (tiene harta fuerza el tío eh?) y la dejaba nuevamente de frente a él.  
  
-Kenshin... onegai...- Kaoru estaba cansada. No quería seguir, pero su cuerpo le pedía sentirlo dentro otra, otra y otra vez. Kaoru se puso de rodillas en la cama, y con su mirada le pedía al pelirrojo que siguiera con su exquisito juego. Kenshin sonrió y esta vez la penetró por detrás, embistiéndola suavemente mientras le acariciaba los senos. Siguieron probando distintas poses entre cumplidos, besos y cosas por el estilo. Cuando ya no pudieron luchar contra el sueño y el cansancio se durmieron abrazados.  
  
----------  
  
_ 10:45 a.m. del mismo día, Casa de Kenshin  
  
_Era una mañana más fría que lo normal y el pelirrojo dormía tranquilamente abrazado a Kaoru, la que le brindaba calor, y una cómoda almohada para su cabeza.  
El molesto sonido del timbre despertó a Kenshin, el que se levantó de mala gana sin despertar a la pelinegra, se puso una bata azul marino y caminó lentamente a ver quién era. Observó por la mirilla de la puerta y vio a su prometida con cara de pocos amigos. 'demonios... si Tomoe ve a Kaoru aquí, mi plan se va a ir a la mierda...' pensó volviendo a su habitación sin hacer ruido.  
  
-Kaoru... Kaoru despierta...- Kenshin movió suavemente a la chica tratando de despertarla. Kaoru abrió sus bellos ojos azules y lo miró interrogante. Al recordar lo de la noche anterior se sonrojó fuertemente y trató de cubrirse con algo. No estaba completamente desnuda, traía la camisa de Kenshin, pero de todas formas se sentía desnuda y muy avergonzada por su actuar (espero que entiendan lo que quiero decir). Y más porque ella...  
  
-Himura-san... yo...- La joven mujer evitaba mirarlo y trataba de explicar su actuar la noche anterior -Himura-san... no piense que yo soy una...demo...-  
  
-tranquila... no te preocupes por eso... escucha, necesito que te vallas ahora... y sin hacer ruido... onegai... te llamaré más tarde y te explicaré todo de acuerdo?- Kenshin hablaba muy bajo y Kaoru apenas le entendía, pero aún así hizo lo que él le pedía. La pelinegra se vistió silenciosamente y caminó hacia una puerta al fondo de la cocina, que daba al patio. Kenshin decidió prestarle una chaqueta y dejar que se quedara con su camisa.  
  
-matta ne, Himura-san...- Kaoru se disponía a marcharse lo más rápido posible al escuchar el insistente sonido del timbre, pero Kenshin la detuvo y la besó apasionadamente en la boca, acariciando su sedoso cabello azabache.  
  
-matta ne... Kaoru- dijo él antes de que ella saliera. Luego se fue hacia la puerta de entrada y abrió despacio, poniendo cara de estar recién despertando.  
  
-Kenshin... hasta cuando pensabas hacerme esperar?!- gritó Tomoe molesta. Kenshin la miró cambiando su sonrisa tranquila a una expresión de enojo.  
  
-no tienes derecho a gritarme- dijo fríamente. La mujer lo miró frunciendo aún más el ceño.  
  
-claro que sí! he estado llamándote desde hace más dos horas y no contestas! además, son casi las once de la mañana y tú todavía durmiendo?! cómo puede ser que mi futuro esposo sea tan irresponsable, holgazán y...?!- Kenshin le tapó la boca bruscamente con una mano.  
  
-vuelve a insultarme y...- Kenshin sonrió malicioso. La mujer lo miró con indignación y odio.

-no te atrevas!- Tomoe le dio una cachetada, llegando a voltearle la cara por el golpe. Kenshin miró sonriendo como su prometida se daba media vuelta y se iba hasta su automóvil. El pelirrojo movió su mano como diciéndole adiós y entró en su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
----------  
  
-moshi moshi?... ah, es usted...- Kaoru se había dado un relajante baño de tina y estaba recostada en el sofá de su departamento, acariciando a su gatito blanco de nombre Ryu-chan.  
  
-_hai... Kaoru... no sabes lo maravilloso que fue lo de anoche... realmente ha sido la mejor noche que he pasado en mi vida, y no me arrepiento..._-  
  
-Himura-san... si llamaba para decirme eso, le agradezco el cumplido, pero no quiero recordarlo... realmente me avergüenzo mucho de mi comportamiento de anoche y preferiría que no siguiera hablando de eso...- Kaoru hablaba serenamente, aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando las imágenes y recuerdos asaltaban su mente sin que ella lo deseara.  
  
-_está bien... bueno... eeeh... sumimasen... por haberte pedido que te marcharas... puedo explicarlo..._-  
  
-iie, Himura-san... no se preocupe por eso, no lo culpo...- dijo Kaoru tranquila -supuse que su simpática prometida estaba tocando el timbre... y por qué hacerla esperar ne?- Kaoru hablaba ahora con sarcasmo mal disimulado. No quería admitir que comenzaba a sentir algo por el pelirrojo y que estaba muy molesta porque él la hubiera echado cuando llegó la otra mujer.  
  
-_Kaoru... escucha... yo no siento nada por ella... lo que pasa es que..._-  
  
-no me de explicaciones, no las necesito... bueno, tengo que hacer... mata ashita- Kaoru colgó el teléfono con cuidado y se levantó hacia el cuarto de lavado, abrió la tapa de la lavadora, echó detergente, e inhaló por última vez el varonil aroma que tenía impregnada. 'Kenshin...'. la chica echó la camisa a la lavadora con enojo. 'no... no puedo... no puedo hacerle esto a Enishi...'  
  
----------  
  
'demonios... no quiso escucharme...' Kenshin bebía licor nuevamente, recostado en el enorme sofá de su sala, mientras acariciaba detrás de las orejas a Kai-chan. No era adicto al trago, pero en este momento quería beber. Luego de unos minutos comenzó a hablar consigo mismo -qué demonios voy a hacer con esta chica...- el pelirrojo suspiró suavemente. Cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono se levantó pesadamente y caminó hacia la mesita en la que se encontraba el aparato.

-moshi moshi?- murmuró suavemente cuando tomó la bocina del teléfono, pensando que podía ser la chica de ojos zafiro.  
  
-_Himura-san?... buenos días... habla Mikoto... necesito informarle que no podré seguir trabajando para usted, me iré del país y..._-_  
  
_-tranquila, Mikoto-dono, no hay problema- dijo Kenshin en tono comprensivo -no me de explicaciones, no se preocupe... gracias por avisar...- el joven hombre suspiró bajito -hai... que tenga un buen viaje... sayonara- Kenshin colgó y volvió a recostarse en el sofá.  
  
-tendré mucho que hacer mañana...- pensó en voz alta -y lo primero será ponerme en la buena con Kaoru...- Kenshin se levantó de repente con una extraña sonrisa y cogió la bocina del teléfono.  
  
-ehh... quisiera saber la dirección de Kamiya Kaoru... hai, el número es...- Kenshin anotaba en un papel la dirección de Kaoru y luego hizo otro llamado.  
  
----------  
  
-Megumi... no me hagas esto... onegai...- Sanosuke estaba de rodillas frente a una bella mujer de unos veintisiete años , de cabello negro, ojos almendrados y labios de un rojo intenso.  
  
-iie, Sagara Sanosuke... ya lo has hecho dos veces, no hay una tercera oportunidad...- Megumi se iba de una casa, que debía ser la de Sano, con una maleta y un bolsito de mano.  
  
-Megumi... qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?...- preguntaba él, rogándole.  
  
-nada... ya nada- dijo ella antes de hacer parar un taxi e irse del lugar.  
  
-gomen nasai koishii...- murmuró Sanosuke al viento, levantándose y entrando a la casa.  
  
----------  
  
**-Fin Capítulo 1-  
  
**Notas de Autor:  
  
Bueno, he aquí un nuevo fanfic, espero que les haya gustado... esto está extraño y espero que no les moleste la forma en que lo estoy escribiendo n.nUU...  
  
Espero que dejen reviews, para poder seguir escribiendo... y como en mis otros fics, los contestaré al principio...  
  
Ehhh... Eso es todo, nos leemos  
  
Recuerden dejarme reviews!!  
  
Sayonara  
  
Hitokiri Himura  
  
PD: mi nuevo nick será Hitokiri Himura20 para los que se guían por el nick...


	2. Capítulo 2

Rurouni Kenshin no es y jamás será mío, yo sólo hago esto con el fin de entretener y espero que se cumpla mi objetivo...  
Esto es un universo alterno, por lo que las situaciones, personalidades, nombres, etcétera, no calzan con el manga o el animé.  
Antes de comenzar, algunas indicaciones:

-...- diálogos  
-_cursiva_- diálogos desde el otro lado del teléfono  
'...' pensamientos  
---------- cambios de días o situaciones  
_ cursiva _ es la indicación de qué hora es, y el lugar en el que se desarrollará esa parte de la historia  
(...) mis interrupciones

**Reviews:**

**Kaoru Himura Kiddo:** jejeje bueno, pues aquí tiene el capítulo dos de este fic… me alegra que le guste, y pues espero que le siga gustando n.nU… gracias por su review!

**Onashiru Okanami:** jejeje gracias por el review, amor… aquí tienes el capítulo dos, espero que te guste… te dejo muchos besos… nos vemos

**Kimmy Angy:** jajaja es cierto n.n!! ya verás por qué "se va a casar" con la puta n.nU… jejeje… más adelante veremos qué pasó con Sano y Meg n.n… gracias por su review, espero que le guste este cap n.n

**Numat:** jejeje gracias por su review, tranqui, diríjase a Tomoe como quiera, en este fic es así, y puede llamarla como quiera n.n… me alegra que le guste, y espero que le siga gustando n.n… nos leemos!

**Naoko L-K:** Naoko-sama O.O… que alegría que me haya dejado un review n.n!!! me encantan sus historias!!!! Y espero que las actualice pronto n.n… uhm… n.nUu… muchas, muchas gracias!!!!!! n.n … pues dígame qué le parece confuso y yo se lo explico sin falta n.n… espero que le guste este capítulo… nos leemos!

**Yuken:** jejeje todo se sabrá a su tiempo n.n… gracias por su review, espero que le guste este capítulo n.n

**Ayaneko:** gracias por su review!! Me hace muy feliz n.n!! gracias por su apoyo, y espero que este capítulo le agrade n.n… nos leemos!

**El NIco:** hola Nico!! Cómo has estado?? Te diste vuelta el juego?? Uhm… Jejeje n.nU… que bueno que te guste mi fic nnU… gracias por el review, nos vemos!!

**gaby (hyatt:** gracias por su review, espero que le guste el capítulo… nos leemos!

**tatsuki shinomori:** por Kami, me hace sonrojar nnUuu… me alegra que le guste el fic, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir bien, y espero que sea de su agrado n.n… gracias por su review, nos leemos!

**Lorena:** muchas gracias por su review me hace feliz n.n… me alegra que le guste el fic, y pues como me pidió, le avisé n.n… gracias de nuevo por su review!!  
**  
Ahora sí, al fic…**

**-Fantasía o Realidad?-**

**  
**_Ya no más...  
Ya no quiero estar contigo.  
No voy a seguir atándome a tus cadenas  
No, tú no vales la pena_****

**-Capítulo 2-  
**

_ 10:30 a.m. del domingo, Casa de Kaoru _

Kaoru se levantó soñolienta al sentir el timbre sonar insistentemente.

-buenos días, Señorita… Kamiya Kaoru?- dijo un joven de unos 18 años vestido de rojo y azul, con una gorra que tenía una insignia de una flor y un corazón.

-sí… qué se le ofrece?- preguntó la mujer sin reparar en el detalle de la gorrita.

-tengo algo para usted…- El chico caminó hacia una camioneta roja que tenía el mismo dibujo de la gorra pintado en las puertas, y volvió a donde estaba la mujer. –no tiene remitente…- murmuró el chico entregándole un inmenso ramo de flores, rosas rojas para ser exactos, junto a una cajita de bombones con forma de corazón y un sobre blanco. –si puede firmar aquí…- el jovencito le extendió una ficha y Kaoru difícilmente cogió el lápiz que le pasaba el chico y firmó donde él le indicaba.

-domo arigatô…- murmuró Kaoru sonrojada.

-vaya… el hombre que le mandó esto no se equivocó…- murmuró el chico con una sonrisa, cuando ya se dirigía a su camioneta, recordando las bellas facciones de la mujer.

Kaoru entró en su casa y dejó el ramo sobre la mesa del comedor, guardó la cajita de bombones en el congelador y abrió el sobre que traía una bella tarjetita que decía en la portada "perdóname" con un bonito oso que sostenía un corazón y parecía pintado a mano. Kaoru se sentó en el sofá y abrió la tarjeta ansiosa, pensando de quién podría tratarse.

_""Kaoru… perdóname… sé que actué como un idiota… onegai, no quisiera que esto que tenemos termine… quiero verte hoy a las 14:00 hrs. en el restaurante Akabeko que está cerca de tu casa…  
Onegai no faltes""_

Kaoru sonrió. No estaba firmada, pero seguramente era de Enishi, que llevaba con ella una relación amorosa de más de tres años, y con quien había terminado hace poco. En ese momento se le vino a la mente el día en que había terminado con Enishi, y eso no era un recuerdo muy agradable.

---Flash Back---

Kaoru estaba llamando a la puerta de su novio hace mucho rato, y al no salir nadie, decidió entrar.

-Enishi?- preguntó buscando en las habitaciones de la enorme casa al joven de cabellos blancos y mirada penetrante. Kaoru llegó hasta la habitación de su novio, la que tenía la puerta cerrada. Con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo que jamás creyó ver.

-Kaoru… yo… puedo explicarlo…- Enishi besaba a una mujer de cabello claro, que estaba semidesnuda sobre él.

-iie, Enishi… no hay nada que explicar… una imagen vale más que mil palabras…- Kaoru contenía lágrimas de frustración y tristeza. –lo nuestro se acabó- dijo y luego corrió hasta la puerta Salió dando un portazo y no volvió a ver a Enishi.

---Fin Flash Back---

Kaoru frunció el ceño al recordar la desagradable escena. Sí, lo más probable era que Enishi fue el que le mandó las flores, los dulces y la invitación, pero también existía la posibilidad de que no. Y si no era él, entonces quién? Prefirió pensar en eso luego, se levantó, tomó el ramo de flores y lo puso en un florero precioso que había sido de su madre, para luego buscar a su gato y mimarlo como pocas veces. Hoy el día sería para ella y Ryu-chan.

----------

_13:45 p.m. del domingo, Casa de Kenshin _

-sí… muy bien… sí, señorita, el lunes a las ocho de la mañana… sí… muy bien, confío en que hará un buen trabajo… mata ashita- Kenshin colgó el teléfono. Había encontrado un aviso de una chica con buenas referencias que buscaba trabajo como secretaria, y le venía como anillo al dedo. Sanosuke a su lado lo miraba impaciente. Kenshin le había dicho que quería conversar con él sobre algo muy importante.

-y de qué querías hablar?- preguntó el hombre curioso.

-bueno… realmente… de nada en especial… sólo quería tener compañía- dijo Kenshin sonriendo inocentemente. A Sano le resbaló una gotita por la nuca.

-como digas- murmuró con tono de "no-te-creo".

-y… cómo va tu relación?... aún no me presentas a la afortunada…- dijo Kenshin tratando de desviar el curso de la conversación hacia la vida de su amigo. Sano puso cara de descontento.

-terminamos ayer…- murmuró molesto. Kenshin tragó saliva, incómodo.

-y… puedo saber… por qué?...- preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de ser sutil.

-luego te cuento…- Sanosuke puso una cara extraña al sentir un olor que no era precisamente varonil -Kenshin… estuviste anoche con una mujer?- Kenshin se sonrojó fuertemente y desvió la mirada.

-oro?…- el pelirrojo no sabía que decir para librarse de esa.

-Kenshin, te conozco… le fuiste infiel a Tomoe no?... y cómo era la chica?... era más bella que Tomoe?... tenía buen cuerpo?...- Sanosuke sonreía con malicia.

-ehm… yo… Sano ya basta…- murmuró Kenshin incómodo por el cuestionario. Mala idea invitar a su amigo.

-tranquilo… ya no me respondas si no quieres… pero dime, por qué estuviste con otra mujer?- dijo Sano adoptando una pose seria.

-porque yo ya no amo a Tomoe…- dijo Kenshin. 'y tal vez haya encontrado a mi chica perfecta en ella… Kaoru…' Kenshin suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

-entonces por que te vas a casar con ella?- preguntó Sanosuke extrañado.

-porque… no, olvídalo…- murmuró el pelirrojo. Odio es lo que resaltaba en su mirada. Sanosuke sintió pena por su amigo. Él sabía mejor que nadie cuánto había amado Kenshin a esa mujer.

-bueno, amigo, me voy…- Kenshin lo miró amenazante. -tranquilo, tu secretito está a salvo conmigo- Sano le guiñó el ojo sonriendo. Kenshin miró su reloj. 'demonios ya es tarde…' pensó el joven hombre.

----------

_ 14:15 p.m. del domingo, Restaurante Akabeko_

'no entiendo para qué me citó aquí si me iba a dejar esperando' Kaoru bufaba molesta. Odiaba la impuntualidad en las personas. Ese era un defecto que no toleraba. La chica se encontraba en un apartado con paneles de más o menos un metro, que permitían que viera lo que sucedía en el local, pero tapaba la mesa de ella, y estaba al fondo del lugar. Kaoru ya se disponía marchar de ahí cuando una mesera le trajo la carta, junto a una botella de vino tinto y una rosa roja.

-el señor ya va a llegar… dijo que disculpara el atraso…- dijo la mujer castaña, tenía el cabello en un rodete en la nuca y los ojos castaños mostraban amabilidad. Kaoru la miró interrogante. –por favor, señorita, le ruego esperar un poco más al señor…- dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia. –el señor dejó dicho que pida lo que quiera mientras él llega- Kaoru sonrió amablemente a la mujer.

-gracias…- la joven observó el menú unos momentos e hizo su orden. Sería considerada con "el señor" y ordenaría algo no muy costoso. Sabía muy bien que la situación económica de su ex no era precisamente de un millonario.

Kaoru disfrutaba de su platillo, mientras esperaba al galán que la había invitado. Miraba a ratos hacia la puerta del local, nerviosa e impaciente. De pronto una cabellera rojiza se asomó en la puerta. El dueño de esa cabellera venía con un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, y miraba el reloj nervioso. Kaoru se sorprendió de verlo ahí, y más aún al ver que iba hacia ella.

-perdone la demora, Kaoru-dono- dijo él entregándole el ramo de flores y robándole un beso en los labios. El pelirrojo se sentó frente a ella y la mesera que antes sirviera a Kaoru se acercó nuevamente. –gracias, Tae-dono- dijo Kenshin al recibir la carta.

-disculpe… creo que espero a otra persona…- murmuró Kaoru muy incómoda.

-no, me esperabas a mi… yo te cité hoy a este lugar, Kaoru- dijo Kenshin sonriéndole seductor. Kaoru se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-no quiero tener nada que ver con usted… si me disculpa…- Kaoru se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pero Kenshin la detuvo jalándola de un brazo y la sentó en sus piernas.

-no, Kaoru, no te vas a ir… te quedarás aquí conmigo, hasta que terminemos de hablar…- dijo él volviendo a besarla, y comenzando a acariciar sus piernas por debajo de la falda. Kaoru se dejó llevar, aunque su razón le decía que no debía. Finalmente cedió de su idea de irse y se sentó otra vez frente al pelirrojo.

-y de qué quiere hablar conmigo?- preguntó la chica con desconfianza.

-Kaoru-dono… tomemos esto como una cena de negocios- dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

-no podría, ya que usted insiste en besarme o tocarme cuando se le da la gana- dijo ella girando los ojos, con algo de rencor, aunque no le molestaba mucho que Kenshin hiciera eso.

-eso es algo que no puedo evitar… me traes loco- dijo él ampliando su sonrisa. Kaoru se sonrojó.

-pero usted se va a casar…- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-hablemos de eso luego…- murmuró él dejando su sonrisa. –bueno, cuánto quieres que te pague por el trabajo?...-

-lo que usted quiera, usted debe ver mi sueldo, yo sólo estoy aquí para tomar fotografías…- dijo ella seria.

-uhm… muy bien…- a Kenshin le molestaba el tono que ella usaba. Luego se encargaría de hacerle saber cómo debía ser con él.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kenshin se sentó al lado de la pelinegra, para incomodidad de ella, y siguieron charlando, aunque las manos de Kenshin no se quedaban tranquilas y recorrían las piernas de Kaoru, causándole escalofríos y excitándola. Kenshin sonreía complacido al sentirla temblar.

-Himura-san… nos pueden descubrir…- murmuró ella.

-por favor recuerda que mi nombre es Kenshin… quieres que vayamos a un lugar más cómodo?- preguntó el pelirrojo sensualmente, acariciando las bragas húmedas de la mujer.

-co… como cuál?- preguntó ella temblando, imaginándose lo que vendría después.

-como mi casa…- murmuró él antes de besarla. Luego se levantó, volvió a sentarse en el lugar que ocupara de primera y pidió la cuenta. Después de pagarla, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida, Kaoru con el ramo de rosas entre sus brazos. Kenshin abrazó por la cintura a la joven mujer, sin importarle que los demás comensales lo quedaran mirando. Él era un abogado muy prestigioso, y mucha gente sabía que se iba a casar con una de las sobrinas del ministro del interior.  
Kenshin y Kaoru caminaron lentamente hacia la casa del primero. Kenshin abrió la puerta con cuidado, queriendo evitar que su perro se le echara encima, algo que no pudo hacer. Kai de un minuto a otro tenía a su amo en el suelo, y le lamía la cara amistosamente. Kaoru rió ante esto. Cuando se recuperó del pequeño impacto, Kenshin la invitó a pasar, a lo que ella se rehusó. 

-Himura-san… yo creo que debería irme a casa… es tarde y…- comenzó la chica moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. Y Kenshin hizo algo que le empezaba a gustar: la calló con un beso.

-no… no se irá, Kaoru-dono… no quiero que se vaya, no me deje solo…- Kenshin le quitó el ramo de rosas de las manos, lo puso en un mesita que tenía al lado de la puerta y la abrazó y posó su cabeza en el pecho de ella mientras cerraba la puerta, empujándola con el pie. Kaoru estaba muy sonrojada y no sabía qué hacer, si dejarlo solo o quedarse con él y pasar una noche tan maravillosa como la anterior. Optó por la segunda alternativa.

----------

-no Sanosuke, no voy a volver contigo- Megumi se limaba las uñas mientras hablaba por teléfono con su ex-novio.

-_por favor, Meg, regresemos… sabes que eres la única mujer que yo amo… por favor créeme… es un malentendido… te lo juro…_- Sano sonaba muy serio y a la vez triste, pero Megumi no dejaría que la pasara a llevar de esa forma. Estaba segura de lo que sus ojos habían visto, y si la engañó una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Y eso era algo que ella no toleraría.

-no Sagara, no te puedo ceer… y no voy a volver contigo… adiós- la mujer le colgó antes de que él pudiera decir alguna otra palabra. 'No, Sagara Sanosuke , no volveré contigo ni aunque amenaces con suicidarte' pensaba la chica.

----------

-Kenshin no…- Kaoru experimentaba otra vez aquellas sensaciones que sólo le producía aquel pelirrojo. Kenshin acariciaba a la pelinegra en su parte más íntima, haciendo que se humedeciera cada vez más.

- Kaoru…- La mujer estaba aburrida de que él fuera quien tenía el control así que salió de debajo del pelirrojo y lo hizo voltear, para quedar ella arriba y hacerlo sufrir. –oooh Kaoru…- gimió él al sentir las manos de la mujer cerrarse en torno a su erguido miembro. Kaoru lo besó en la boca, para luego bajar por sus pectorales. Lamió el ombligo de él, haciendo círculos, mientras acariciaba el miembro del pelirrojo. Kaoru siguió bajando con sus besos, hasta llegar a la parte íntima de su ahora amante. Kenshin gimió cada vez más fuerte al sentir como la pelinegra introducía el miembro de él en su boca y lo succionaba suavemente. Kenshin acarició los cabellos de la chica, al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás y empujaba levemente la cabeza de ella, para que introdujera más su erección en la boca. Y Kaoru no se hizo de rogar. Luego de un rato de juegos, la chica se levantó y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Kenshin…- gimió la chica cuando él la tumbó en la cama, para quedar nuevamente sobre ella, y comenzó a morder suavemente uno de sus pezones y a acariciar el otro con las yemas de los dedos.

-me encanta cuando me llamas de esa forma…- murmuró él lamiendo el espacio entre los pechos de Kaoru. Mientras, la chica se echaba para atrás, disfrutando cada caricia del pelirrojo.

-Kenshin… aaahhh…- volvió a gemir la chica, esta vez más fuerte, al sentir los dedos de él introducirse en su zona más íntima. Mientras hacía eso, el pelirrojo mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Kaoru y la hacía gemir más y más.

-Kaoru… me traes loco… no sé qué haría si no estuviera contigo ahora… Kaoru yo creo que… me estoy enamorando de ti…- murmuró el pelirrojo, casi inaudible en la última frase. La chica no se enteró de qué dijo él después del "…me traes loco…" ya que su excitación estaba en su punto más alto y el orgasmo se hizo presente.

-ooh Kenshin… Kenshin… te amo… por favor… sigue así…- murmuró ella sin darse cuenta. Kenshin complacido se preparó para entrar en ella y hacerla llegar al cielo una y otra vez.

----------

-Megumi… contesta…- Sanosuke había hecho sonar el teléfono de Megumi mucho tiempo, y aún no desechaba la idea de que podía volver con él. Por Kami, había prometido que no pasaría otra vez!! Acaso no era suficiente?

Megumi, por su parte, estaba pensando en desconectar el teléfono, pero decidió ver hasta qué punto llegaría Sanosuke por volver con ella. De repente comenzó a sonar su móvil. Megumi iba a contestar cuando notó el nombre: "Tori-atama". 'no, no voy a caer tan fácilmente, Sanosuke… no lo haré…' pensó la chica, dejando que los dos teléfonos sonaran.

----------

_ 8:00 am del lunes_

Megumi estaba ordenando los papeles en su escritorio. Recientemente había conseguido trabajo, y estaba satisfecha. Su jefe parecía buena persona, era amable y caballero, y el lugar de trabajo era bastante agradable. Y ella haría lo mejor posible para que las cosas marcharan bien.

-ohayô!!!- una voz de hombre anunciaba la llegada de un visitante. Megumi levantó la vista distraídamente. El hombre la miraba con cara de extrañeza.

-qué haces tú aquí?!- gritaron al unísono.

**-Fin del capítulo 2-  
**  
NA: uhm… como verán, actualicé por fin uno de mis fics… mi imaginación de fue de vacaciones… -.-U… lamento mucho los atrasos… haré lo posible por actualizar los demás fics… por favor perdónenme por ser taan irresponsable -.-U… pero bueno, tengan por seguro que no abandonaré, eso nunca n.n…

gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, y a los que no lo hicieron también…. Les agradezco mucho el que lean mis fics, me hace muy feliz n.n

por cierto, para quienes quieren que les avise de actualizaciones a su mail, sólo háganmelo saber, yo con gusto les avisaré n.n…

bueno, este hitokiri se despide… 

sayonara!

**Hitokiri Himura**


End file.
